


A Show to Remember

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom!Kurt, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgy, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!Blaine, hung!kurt, sub!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, During a weekend trip, Kurt and Blaine take part in an experience they never thought they ever would at a club one night and end up putting on a show to remember, much to the annoyance of one man who had his eyes set on Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks/Warnings: Top!Kurt/Bottom!Blaine, Dom!Kurt/Sub!Blaine (slight), Rough sex, facefucking, bareback, size!kink, hung!Kurt, possessive!Kurt, exhibition, voyeurism, public sex, rimming, tiny bit of comeplay, sex party/orgy, background threesome (not Klaine), Sebastian making an appearance, mostly lurking in the background 
> 
> response to [this GKM prompt ](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64409116#t64409116%0A)

Thanking the bartender, Kurt took the two drinks he had ordered, one for himself and the other for his fiancé, Blaine. He turned around and walked across the beach, his feet sinking into the warm sand with each step. He looked out across the water, the setting sun casting a colorful array across the sky, painting it with reds, pinks, purples and blues. It was a beautiful night. The perfect night to end their trip. 

Kurt and Blaine had taken a weekend trip to Fire Island to take part in one of the yearly circuit parties held there, something that Kurt had on his Bucket List since he was in high school. And he and Blaine had wanted to get away. They had had so little time together lately, what with classes and work, so they decided to get away for a long weekend, so that they could be together without any interruption. It had been a…very liberating weekend to say the least. And it was sadly almost over. 

Kurt weaved in and out of the crowd, making his way to where he had left Blaine. He smiled softly when he saw his fiancé. The light from the bonfire highlighted his features perfectly, making him look more beautiful than usual to Kurt. But he halted when he realized Blaine was talking to someone.

Sebastian. The one problem with the entire trip. 

Kurt clenched his jaw. They had met this…Sebastian while on the island and Kurt had immediately taken a dislike to him. He was crude, brash and completely content on making not so subtle overtures towards his fiancé, despite knowing that they were happily engaged. Initially, Blaine hadn’t realized Sebastian’s intent was to try and lure him away from Kurt… probably only for one night before discarding him, if Kurt was reading him right. 

But once Blaine finally _did_ realize what Kurt had been trying to tell him, Blaine had done his best to put a stop to Sebastian’s advances, but… well, the guy was persistent. That was one thing Kurt couldn’t wait for when they went back home, to be rid of his presence forever. 

Kurt noticed that Blaine looked a bit more uncomfortable than usual with Sebastian. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. Whatever it was that he said caused Blaine to blush and rub the back of his neck, then shake his head. Immediately, Kurt felt annoyed, teetering on angry. He sped up his pace. He heard Blaine tell Sebastian that it—whatever _it_ was—wasn’t going to work, that it wasn’t really _their_ thing, with the emphasis on their. 

“Hey, Blaine,” Kurt said as he approached, stopping at Blaine’s side.

Blaine visibly jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned and sighed, a relieved smile on his face. “Kurt!”

“Hey, honey. Here’s your drink.” Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine on his cheek and handed him his beer. He glanced over at Sebastian, who looked less than thrilled at his presence as well. Kurt acknowledged him, his voice tight. “Sebastian.”

“Kurt.” Sebastian’s voice was just as cold as Kurt’s had been.

Kurt glanced quickly between the two of them, curious as to what he had walked into. Blaine still looked slightly flustered but stood close to Kurt, their shoulders brushing together. “So,” Kurt started, taking a short sip of his wine cooler. “What were you two talking about?”

Blaine shook his head. “Oh. It’s nothing.”

Kurt was a bit confused. It certainly hadn’t looked like nothing. Sebastian was a bit more forthcoming however.

“Nothing? Really?” Sebastian laughed. “No, I was telling Blaine about a…private party that some of my friends are throwing tonight at one of the clubs tonight. Invitation only.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked. He couldn’t help it, he was a bit curious. “What kind of party?”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, I suppose it doesn’t matter really. I doubt it’s anything you’d be interested in anyway.”

Something about the way Sebastian said it rubbed Kurt the wrong way, the judgment in his voice. Refraining from snapping, Kurt gave Sebastian a tight smile. “And what makes you say that?”

Blaine leaned towards Kurt and whispered in his ear. “It’s uh… a sex party or something.”

“Oh.”

Needless to say, Kurt was a bit surprised. He knew people had these types of parties. Hell, he had briefly wondered what they were like but never had he met someone who actually engaged in it. 

During his silence as he processed the information, Blaine replied to Sebastian. “Thanks for the invitation, Sebastian, but… it isn’t really our thing.”

“No,” Kurt interrupted. “Let’s do it.”

Blaine turned to him, mouth agape. He had surprised him. He had surprised _himself_. But… there was a bit of curiosity within him. 

“What?” Blaine asked, shock in his voice. “Are.. Are you sure?”

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Pulling back, he shrugged. “Sure. Why not? I mean, this weekend has been rather freeing…sexually.” He chuckled and kissed Blaine once more before murmuring against his lips, “Surely you remember last night.”

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

“And besides,” Kurt continued. “I’m sure that if, at any time, one of us becomes uncomfortable, we can leave.” He glanced over at Sebastian, eyes narrowed. “Am I right?”

Sebastian didn’t look too pleased at their display of affection but he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Of course.”

“Good. Then… let’s end this weekend with a bang.”

 

—————————————————————————————————

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the club Sebastian had told them about. Kurt clenched Blaine’s hand, a sudden bout of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this.”

Blaine squeezed his hand in return, glancing to his side. “We don’t have to, you know,” he replied, his voice filled with concern. “You don’t have anything to prove to Sebastian.”

Kurt scoffed. ”I am not proving a point to Sebastian. Chances are quite high that we will never see him again after this, so no, no point at all.”

Blaine stopped and tugged on Kurt’s hand. “Kurt…”

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to face his fiance. He took a deep breath. “Blaine. This… isn’t the first time I’ve wondered about these types of things.”

“Oh?” For the second time that night, Blaine looked at his fiancé with a look of surprise.

“Yes. I’ll admit that when I was younger, the idea would’ve had me running for the hills but I don’t know. I feel more confident about myself, about sex in general. The idea doesn’t scare me anymore.” He shrugged. “And… I have to admit that I’m…curious. About what it’s like.”

Blaine nodded. “Oh. Okay.”

Kurt halted and looked at him. He looked at Blaine with concern, a slight fear taking over “Unless…unless you don’t want to do this? I mean, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “No. I’m good. I just… never knew you thought about it.”

Kurt gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to make Blaine uncomfortable. Now that he knew Blaine was up for it, he smirked. He stood in front of him and held his hips, using their slight height difference to his advantage as he looked down at him. “Well, I have to admit that there’s been a lot of times when I’ve thought about taking you hard right in front of guys who refuse to get the hint that you’re taken.” He looked Blaine intently right in the eye. “Let them know that you’re mine and mine alone.”

“Oh.” Blaine took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and visibly shook before a slow smile crossed his face. “That’s… well… that is really hot.” 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine, tugging on his lower lip before slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Blaine moaned and leaned forward, sliding their tongues together. 

After a moment, Kurt pulled back reluctantly. “But… if it becomes too much, for either one of us, just say the word and we’ll head back to the hotel.”

Blaine nodded. “Deal.”

The two of them resume their pace, walking towards the door, hand in hand. Once there, they were immediately greeted by Sebastian, who had arrived a few seconds before them.

“Well, well, well,” Sebastian said, his voice oozing with disdain for Kurt. “I guess I underestimated you.”

Kurt gave him a tight smile. “I suppose you did.”

Sebastian laughed. “Well, nothing has happened yet.”

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine tightened his grip on his hand in an attempt to calm him. 

“Well, why don’t we all go in.”

Still holding hands, Kurt and Blaine followed Sebastian into the club and down the entrance corridor. They’re greeted with sensual music and soft, warm mood lighting. The light scent of sex mixed with fragrances Kurt couldn’t described filled their noses. 

And men. A lot of men, more than Kurt had expected, walked around the area, in various states of dress. Some were dancers, their bodies, moving sensually to the music. Other men watched them, eyes glazed over as they took in their hard bodies, slick with sweat and body oil. 

Kurt froze. The sounds of unfamiliar moans filled the air, followed by the slapping of skin and words of encouragement. Kurt looked around the place.

“Oh, my God,” he whispered. There were several couples and small groups of men having sex. In the middle of the room. Others watched, as they did the dancers, eyes glazed over, hands palming over their cocks. 

Kurt felt Blaine tighten his grip on his hand. He glanced to his side. “So,” Blaine whispered softly. “Is this what a sex party is like?”

At that moment, a man walked by, his body nude, hard cock bouncing with each step. He winked at the two of them before going into the arms of another naked man.

Kurt swallowed hard. 

Sebastian turned and smirked at the two of them, obviously pleased at their reaction. He opened his mouth to comment but another man, still mostly dressed, came up to them.

“Hey, Seb,” he greeted Sebastian, pulling him into a hug. The man looked at Kurt and Blaine with a big smile. “Oh, you brought some new blood?”

Kurt and Blaine chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t know what Sebastian here told you, but you’re not obligated to have sex while you’re here. You can watch if you feel more comfortable. But… if the mood strikes, well, then, have fun.” He gave the two of them a wink. “Basically, do as much or as little as you’d like. And don’t worry doing anything you don’t want to do. Consent is a big deal here.”

Kurt sighed. That reassurance relaxed him. He felt the tension leave Blaine’s body as well as he leaned into him.

The man pointed around the club. “Well, there’s lube all around. If you’re into toys, we’ve got a bunch of new, unused ones for guys to try out. And, of course, a near unlimited supply of condoms.”

“Oh, we don’t need those,” Kurt blurted out.

“Oh?” The man’s eyebrow rose.

Kurt’s eyes widened and he pressed a hand against his mouth. Did he really just say that out loud? It was true though. He and Blaine hadn’t used condoms in over a year. They had experimented one night after they had ran out and their bodies weren’t content with just blow jobs. They had been tested several times and knew they were clean—not to mention only really being sexually active with one another—so they decided to try it. And they learned that they loved how it felt, how intimate it was to _actually_ feel one another—mess be damned. 

The man laughed while Sebastian grimaced. “Kinky,” the man replied. “I like that. Gonna keep my eye on you two. I bet you’re hot.”

The man then turned to Sebastian and asked him to follow him. 

Kurt watched as the man led Sebastian towards the back of the building. He felt relieved to be rid of his presence. He wanted to enjoy this night with _Blaine_ , not having to fend Sebastian off. 

The two of them made their way to an empty couch and sat down. They leaned against one another as they looked around the club.

Blaine chuckled. “It’s…not exactly how I pictured it.”

“Nope,” Kurt agreed. Though, to be honest, he wasn’t sure how he pictured it in the first place. Maybe a smaller crowd…

“Do you want a drink?” Blaine asked, interrupting his thoughts. “They’re still serving.”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, please. Thanks.”

Blaine gave him a soft kiss before he stood and headed to the bar. Kurt’s eyes continued to drift around the club. The fact that not everyone was having sex _did_ make him feel more comfortable. He didn’t think he’d seen as much sex going on around him…ever. 

His eyes fell on a couple across the room, kissing deeply. They were both fit, attractive men. Their hands wandered over their bodies. Kurt felt his pulse quicken when one of the men slipped his hand inside the other’s pants, fondling him. Kurt held his breath when the same man moved to his knees and unbuckled his partner’s pants. He looked into his lover’s eyes and freed his cock. He took him in his hand and began to blow him, sucking the cock into his mouth.

Finding himself unable to tear his eyes away, Kurt continued to watch. He heard but the rush of blood in his ears, the pounding of his heart in his chest. His cock twitched and Kurt shifted, fighting the urge to palm himself. 

Then he felt the couch dip next to him, startling. He jerked his head to the side. It was Blaine. Blaine, who simply smiled and handed him his drink. Kurt took it and swallowed it quickly. 

Blaine laughed. He leaned into him. “What has your attention so?”

Kurt returned his gaze to the couple, breathing heavily as the blow job became more intense.

Blaine followed his gaze. “Oh. Wow.”

Kurt felt the heat in his face and he took several deep breaths. He felt Blaine’s hand on the back of his neck and he shuddered. The sound of skin slapping together drew both of their attentions to a couple nearby, fucking.

Kurt swallowed. He tugged at his shirt. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?”

Kurt felt the rumble of Blaine’s laugh as he leaned forward, placing a kiss to his neck. Kurt shuddered, his eyes fluttering. He tilted his head, allowing Blaine more room, as he kept his eyes on the couple fucking. He felt the wet heat of Blaine’s tongue lapping at his neck and he bit his lips, eyes rolling back, his body shivering. Blaine knew perfectly well what kissing him there did to him. 

Kurt wasn’t sure if it was Blaine’s actions, the atmosphere, or simply the thrill of what was happening but Kurt found himself getting more turned on by the second. His cock had grown hard, straining in his pants. He leaned closer to Blaine, moaning. 

The couple near them began to fuck earnestly. A third man approached them and slipped his cock inside the mouth of the man being fucked. Kurt watched as the man was fucked in both his ass and his mouth, the pace of their actions fast. 

Kurt’s eyes darted around the room and landed on Sebastian, standing in the corner, watching the two of them, his eyes narrowed with jealousy. Kurt tried not to smirk, feeling pleased at his unhappiness. 

Unexpectedly, Blaine bit his neck, tugging at the skin. 

Kurt gasped. “Kiss me.”

Blaine complied immediately. Kurt slipped his tongue inside his mouth. His hands wandered down Blaine's chest and under his shirt. He scratched his skin as he moved up to tease Blaine's nipples, tweaking them. He tugged on Blaine's lower lip as he moved back, gasping. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and moved it to his cock. “God, why am I so turned on right now? I can barely watch porn.”

Blaine squeezed his cock—Kurt moaned—and kissed his neck once more. “Maybe it’s because it’s real. Not acted.”

Kurt sighed. “Maybe.” He thrust his hips up, trying to find friction.

“Maybe it’s the thrill.” Blaine squeezed his cock. 

“Or maybe it’s just you.”

“I like the sound of that.” Blame smiled.

They kissed once more, tongues sliding together, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Kurt moved his hands to the waistband of Blaine’s pants. He fumbled, desperate to free Blaine, wanting to feel him, hold him in his hand. Taste him.

Blaine reached out to still Kurt’s hands, breathing hard. “Are you still sure? We can always go back to the hotel.”

Kurt glared at him. “Yes. I am sure. I want you. Right now.” He kissed him before mumbling against his lips. “And besides, after all the things we’ve done this weekend, this can just be the grand finale.”

Blaine chuckled. “Well, you won’t get any argument from me.”

Kurt nearly launched on him, pressing their lips together. His hands wandered down to the hem of Blaine’s shirt before pushing it up. He tugged it over his head and let it drop on the couch next to them. After taking a moment to stare, his eyes glazing over, Kurt leaned forward and licked over Blaine’s chest, tasting his salty skin, already growing warm. He gently bit and tugged on his nipples. 

Blaine gasped. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered, arching towards Kurt. 

As Kurt continued to devote his mouth to Blaine’s nipples and chest, his hands wandered down to his waist. He pressed soft kisses down Blaine’s body, sliding down to kneel on the floor. From between Blaine’s legs, Kurt smirked up at him. He stroked Blaine’s thighs, before ghosting over his hard cock. Blaine moved his hips, trying to get Kurt to touch him but Kurt avoided him. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. He caught Blaine’s gaze. Once he started, there would be no going back.

Blaine took several deep breaths. “Kurt, please.”

That was what Kurt needed to hear, him begging for it. He grinned. “Someone’s eager.”

Blaine groaned and pushed his hips up. Kurt tugged his pants down just far enough to free his hard cock. Kurt watched as Blaine’s hard cock sprung free, bouncing onto his stomach.

Kurt wasted no time taking him into his hands, feeling his weight and girth. Blaine’s cock was thick and heavy in his hands with a large, beautifully shaped head and pronounced veins, flushed pink with want. Kurt licked his lips before leaning forward. He licked along the bottom, tracing the large vein, the familiar salty taste of Blaine on his tongue.

Blaine released a shaky breath and Kurt repeated the action, flicking his tongue along the underside of the head, then the slit. Catching Blaine’s eyes, Kurt wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and sucked. Blaine bit his lip and moaned.

Kurt licked back down his length and pulled one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it. Blaine’s hands clenched as Kurt pulled the other into his mouth. Kurt tongued the sensitive skin behind his balls before pulling away. He looked up at his fiancé and continued to stroke him. Blaine jerked his hips up into Kurt’s tight fist. 

Glancing to his left, Kurt noticed that their actions had caught the attentions of a couple of men who watched them as attentively as they watched the other couples, breathing deeply as they squeezed their cocks, eyes glazing over.

An unexpected rush of arousal coursed through Kurt’s body. He didn’t think being watched would feel this way, make him feel slightly empowered, but it did. 

Kurt lowered his mouth back down to the head of Blaine’s cock. He held Blaine’s gaze as he wrapped his mouth around him, sinking down until his nose pressed against Blaine’s hips and he felt Blaine nudge the back of his throat. He hummed before moving back up and then down, bobbing his head.

Blaine’s hands fisted in his hair and Kurt could sense that he was struggling not to thrust up. But… Kurt wanted him to. Wanted to feel him in his mouth, taking his pleasure. 

Kurt stopped bobbing his head and held still, his mouth halfway on his cock. He caught Blaine’s eyes and nodded. Blaine nearly sighed in relief before he gave in. He held Kurt’s head in place and thrusted up into his open mouth. The heat of arousal rushed through Kurt as he held still, allowing Blaine’s cock to piston in and out of his mouth quickly, feeling him nudge the back of his throat with each thrust. Kurt reached down and squeezed himself through his pants. 

He heard a moan next to him that he didn’t recognize and he cut his eyes over. A man panted, pulling out his cock before stroking himself quickly. 

After a moment, Kurt pulled away, ignoring Blaine’s vocal protests and looked up at him, eyes dark with lust. He continued to stroke his cock. “What do you want, Blaine?” Kurt licked him. “Tell me.”

Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt up, kissing him hard. Teeth nearly clacked together before Kurt regained control of the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth. He continued to stroke Blaine’s cock between them. “You,” Blaine pulled away from the kiss, gasping. “Hard. Wanna feel you inside me, stretching me open with your big cock. My mouth, my ass. God, Kurt.” He thrust up into Kurt’s grip. “Please… please make me feel it. Make me feel this night for days.”

Kurt whimpered at Blaine’s begging. Even after all this time, knowing how much Blaine wanted him never failed to surprise him. He didn’t turn to look at the crowd forming around them, to see who was moaning, whispering words of approval. Instead, Kurt nodded. He kissed Blaine once more, gently. 

Blaine pushed Kurt to his feet. Kurt looked down at him, watching him position himself at the edge of the couch while kicking off his own pants before moving his hands to the waistband of Kurt’s. He expertly undid the fastenings and tugged them down. Kurt’s heavy cock sprung free, bouncing up and down until Blaine took him in his hand.

Kurt heard murmurs of awe around him. He tore his eyes from Blaine to glance around. Men stroked themselves faster, another began to finger his hole. Whispers of ‘fuck, that cock is huge’ are heard. 

Kurt swallowed thickly. He knew that he was well endowed. Blaine had made mention of it often, whispering words of awe about how deep he could push inside, how wide he stretched him open, how his large, bulbous head felt as it entered him, the sensations the thick ridge caused. And while he was noticeably larger than Blaine, in both thickness and length, Kurt had just assumed those were the words of desire that Blaine muttered in his blissed out state as he fucked him. But Kurt’s quick glance around the club told him that yes, perhaps he was larger than most men here. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt took hold of his cock and stroked Blaine’s cheek, then over his mouth, smearing his pre-cum on his lips. Blaine pressed a kiss to the leaking head before wrapping his lips around him and sucking. Kurt threw back his head with a moan.

Blaine reached up and took hold of his cock then, holding it still as he continued to suck on him. Kurt gasped as he flicked his tongue repeatedly, swirling it around him. Blaine placed open mouthed kisses down his length, twisting his hand around him and stroking. Kurt panted, eyes on his mouth. He moved back up and took a deep breath. Kurt watched as Blaine opened his mouth and took him, sinking his mouth around him, taking as much of his cock as he could, lips stretched wide. Kurt shuddered as he felt himself hit the back of Blaine’s throat. Blaine continued to take him deeper still, further into his throat. 

A man cried out, exclaiming how that was talent there, as he came over his hand. Another couple began to stroke one another as they watched Kurt and Blaine.

“Oh, fuck, Blaine,” Kurt moaned. He reached for the back of Blaine’s head. Blaine caught his gaze. Kurt’s pulse quickened in anticipation. Kurt had never imagined they’d be in this position, even if he mildly fantasized about it. He knew from their growing audience that they had a show to give. And while it wasn’t quite a stage, they _were_ performers after all. And Blaine was good at this… really good.

Kurt pulled his cock out of Blaine’s mouth, let him swallow and take a breath, then thrust back inside. He pushed in until he felt the back of Blaine’s throat. He continued thrusting in and out, moving slowly to allow Blaine to adjust to the feeling until it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

And he _knew_ Blaine could take it. 

Blaine seemed to sense his need and looked up at him, breathing heavily. “Use my mouth, Kurt. Please…”

Kurt nodded, his breath uneven. His cock throbbed in anticipation. He knew what Blaine was asking for. It had been something that Blaine had wanted to try, fantasized about. Kurt had initially been concerned, worried about hurting Blaine but after taking their time and slowly working their way up to it, they learned how amazing it was for them. How thrilling. Blaine loved when Kurt took control during sex. And Kurt loved when Blaine completely gave into him, how much trust he placed in him. 

He maneuvered the tip of his cock back to Blaine’s mouth and waited for him to wrap his lips around him. Kurt moved his hips forward, watching his cock disappear into Blaine's eager mouth. He kept moving until he was in as far as he could go. Nose pressed against Kurt’s hips, Blaine's breath came in soft huffs. Kurt reached up and held Blaine’s head in his hands. He held him still as he pulled his hips back, then forward, still moving slowly. 

Then he snapped his hips forward. His cock slid down Blaine’s throat. Blaine instinctively tried to pull back but Kurt held him still. The crowd let out sounds of encouragement and Kurt let them motivate him. He continued thrusting in and out of Blaine’s mouth, making him take him. 

He gave one hard thrust and held still, hands pulling Blaine against him as close as he could. Blaine’s hands tightened on Kurt’s thighs and he tried to swallow around him, his body spasming. Kurt rotated his hips before pulling back, his cock slipping out of Blaine’s mouth, a long string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Kurt’s cock. Tears sparkled in his eyelashes. 

Kurt allowed Blaine to catch his breath, reaching down to brush away the tears. After a moment, he pushed his cock back into Blaine’s mouth and down his throat. He held onto the back of Blaine’s neck with one hand and the other at his jaw and began to thrust, his movements quick. Blaine clung to his thighs. Soon, Kurt felt the familiar heat begin to coil in his stomach. He needed to slow down. He stopped thrusting and pulled out, looking down at Blaine. “You ready for more?” 

Blaine gasped, nodding. “Yes,” he gasped, his voice hoarse. “Please. Fuck me.”

Kurt smiled. He caressed Blaine’s face and leaned down, placing a kiss to his forehead. “Okay, honey.” He kissed him on his lips. “On your knees.”

Kurt moved away so Blaine could reposition himself. He reached for a tube of lube that, as promised, was one of many placed around the club. He turned around and halted at the sight of his fiancé. Blaine was on his knees on the couch, arms bracing himself on the back. Kurt’s eyes roamed over Blaine’s waiting form. Warmth rushed through him as it always did when he watched Blaine so wanton, so eager to be fucked. 

Several other men must’ve thought the same. Their eyes also wandered over Blaine’s body, over the swell of his ass and they stroked themselves. Knowing that he and he alone would be the only one allowed to touch him, to enter him, made a new wave of arousal sweep through Kurt. He smirked when he noticed Sebastian in the corner, watching with a defeated glare. 

Blaine looked back at him, watching him as he tugged his shirt off over his head, the sweat making it stick uncomfortably to his back. He kicked at his pants and shoes, tossing them close to the couch. He ran his hands down his body, stroking his cock as he walked towards his waiting fiancé. 

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s back, smoothing over his hot skin, shimmering under the light from tiny beads of sweat. Kurt leaned down and placed a kiss on the small birthmark at the base of Blaine’s neck. He wanted to make sure Blaine was calm and sure of himself. 

Blaine turned his head and tilted his head so Kurt could kiss him, gently. Blaine nodded. “Please, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled softly and began to smooth his hands over Blaine’s back once more, moving down until he reached his ass. He rubbed his hands over the round cheeks, squeezing. Then he gently slapped them, watching as they jiggled ever so slightly. He lowered his mouth and kissed his ass, his teeth scraping over the skin. He parted Blaine’s cheeks and moved a finger over to tease his opening, watching as Blaine quivered under his touch. 

He leaned forward, tongue darting out. Kurt flicked along the puckered skin of Blaine’s hole, drawing out a low mewl from Blaine. He pressed his tongue against him harder before burying his face in his ass. Kurt lapped at him, stiffening his tongue and pushing at his hole. He scraped his teeth over the skin, causing Blaine to shiver. 

Kurt pulled away and grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his hands. He reached up and rubbed one finger along Blaine’s entrance, then slowly pushed inside. Kurt licked at the stretched skin of his rim. He moved his finger until he found and pressed against Blaine’s prostate, causing him to cry out and push back against him. 

“So eager,” Kurt murmured with a smile. He lifted his other hand and pushed a finger inside so that he could open him with both hands. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the stretched skin once more, soothing him. Then, ever so slowly, Kurt pulled his fingers apart, stretching Blaine’s hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” Blaine cried out. 

Holding him open, Kurt continued to lick him, flicking his tongue along his hole, occasionally darting inside him. 

Blaine reached back with one hand and held Kurt’s face against him, hands fisting in his hair. “More, Kurt.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Blaine hissed. He released his grip on Kurt’s head, tightening his hand on the couch.

Kurt nodded even though he knew Blaine couldn’t see his face. He squirted more lube on his hands and then pressed four fingers inside Blaine’s hole, two fingers from each hand. Blaine cried out as Kurt repeated the same action and stretched him wide. 

The men around them moaned. The sounds of fucking rang in Kurt’s ears but he ignored it, only focusing on the man before him, his cock aching to be inside him. Once he was satisfied he was ready for his cock, Kurt stood. He continued to pump two of his fingers inside Blaine, brushing over the spot that had him whimpering, face pressing against the couch.

He then chanced a glance around. The crowd watching had grown. Men watched them with rapt expressions. He noticed various states of masturbation, others fucking one another, but all eyes were on Kurt and Blaine. It made him feel confident, sexual, knowing that he and Blaine had managed to attract the attention of a lot of the party goers, that they wanted to watch them. Wanted to watch him fuck Blaine. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine’s body, watching as his hole tried to clench around something. Kurt lubed up his bare cock, stroking himself to make sure he was fully coated. “You ready?” he asked, wanting to make sure he was still comfortable.

Blaine moaned and nodded. “Yes, please. Fuck me.”

Kurt grinned at Blaine’s begging, knowing that he was desperate for his cock to stretch him and pound inside him. He positioned himself behind Blaine. He rubbed his cock along Blaine’s hole, the head catching on the rim. Blaine whined, pushing back against him. “Kurt, please stop teasing.”

“Okay, okay,” he replied, smiling. He lined himself up to Blaine’s hole and pushed inside, achingly slow. He watched his cock get swallowed up by Blaine’s hole, how wide he stretched him open. It always amazed Kurt how easily Blaine took him inside. 

Blaine moaned as the head of his cock pushed past the tight rings of muscles. He tried to push back against him but Kurt held his hips, continuing to push inside slowly until he finally bottomed out. He grounded his hips against Blaine’s ass, to ensure that he was as deep as he could go.

“Oh, fuck.” Blaine’s fists tightened on the cushions of the couch, knuckles growing white. 

A man to their side moaned loudly, causing Kurt to glance over. “Holy shit,” the man exclaimed, stroking his cock. “He was made to be fucked.”

Kurt gave a short chuckle. 

“Come on, man,” the man continued. “Fuck him hard.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kurt said, addressing their audience for the first time. “I intend to.”

Words of approval followed.

But Kurt continued to hold onto Blaine’s hips, grinding against him, rotating his hips. Blaine clenched the back of the couch and pushed back. “Kurt, please,” he whined.

Kurt decided to take pity on him. And besides, he couldn’t wait much longer himself. He pulled out of Blaine’s ass—Blaine moaned at the loss—then he pushed back inside, in one fast, hard deep stroke, burying himself completely.

“Fuck!” Blaine cried out.

The men around murmured their approval. 

Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s ass once more before slamming back inside, propelling Blaine forward. Blaine reached out to brace himself against the wall. Kurt continued to fuck into him, his thrusts alternating between short and shallow to deep and hard, slowly escalating until he was pounding into him, balls slapping against his ass. His thrusts were hard, nearly brutal. He pushed Blaine to his limits, stretching him wide, filling him up, as he slammed into him, harder with each thrust. 

Blaine cried out at each thrust, growing desperate, begging for more, for faster, deeper. Harder. 

Kurt pushed Blaine’s shoulders down, changing the angle, causing his ass to be higher in the air and his face pressed against the seat cushions. He tightened his hold on Blaine’s hips and continued thrusting, moving deep and hard. Blaine reached underneath him, trying to touch himself but Kurt grabbed his hands and brought them back. He held Blaine’s wrists tightly against the small of his back. Kurt stilled his hips and leaned forward, whispering harshly in Blaine’s ear. “Do not touch yourself.”

Blaine moaned.

“You understand?” 

Blaine nodded. “Yes…”

Satisfied that Blaine would keep his hands off himself, Kurt straightened back up. He released Blaine’s hands and took hold of Blaine’s hips once more and continued to fuck him with deep, pounding thrusts. He grabbed Blaine's upper arms and pulled him up, back pressed against his chest. He wrapped one hand around Blaine's chest, the other held onto his neck, bringing his head back against his shoulder. He fucked up into him.

“Do you like it?” Kurt’s voice was hoarse in Blaine's ear. “When I fuck you hard like this? Make you mine?”

Blaine gasped. His eyes rolled back as Kurt gave a hard thrust up into him. “Yes,” he whispered in return. “Please, don’t stop.”

Kurt acquiesced, continuing to fuck up into him.

“Right there. Oh, fuck, right there,” Blaine cried out.

Kurt smirked and continued to thrust in the same position, knowing that he was hitting Blaine in exactly the right spot. He looked around the room at the men watching, all eyes black with lust. It thrilled him, almost made him feel powerful, knowing that the two of them had this power over the men here, that they had drawn the attentions of almost everyone near them.

Blaine moaned, panted. His cock still hard, bounced up and down with every thrust of Kurt’s hips.

Kurt nuzzled his neck. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, Blaine? Like it when people watch, do we?”

“I like it when people know I’m yours,” he replied, looking at Kurt from the side of his eyes.

His comment sent shivers down Kurt’s body. He kissed the side of his face and whispered in his ear so only he could hear him. “I’m yours, too.”

Kurt stilled his thrusts, needing to calm down a bit, feeling the heat coiling in his belly. He looked around the room and noticed Sebastian across the way. The man who had been a thorn in his side the entire trip continued to glare at him. He clearly didn’t take defeat well. 

Smirking to himself, Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s chest down to his cock. He wrapped his hand around him and stroked him, his grip tight. Blaine bucked up into his grip, his hands grasping at Kurt, desperate to hold onto something. Kurt continued to stroke him, drawing out moans and whimpers from Blaine. Once he felt more calm himself, Kurt released him. He held onto Blaine’s hips and turned them around so that they faced their audience. He sat down on the couch, bringing Blaine with him to sit on his cock. 

Blaine took several deep breaths before reached back and bracing himself on Kurt’s chest. He began to control the pace himself, lifting his body off Kurt’s cock and sliding back down. 

Kurt noticed that the men watching were panting, stroking themselves, clearly pleased with the show they were getting. 

Blaine twisted his hips, moved up and down, cock bouncing. But he couldn’t get the leverage he wanted so he pulled off Kurt’s cock, turning around so he could face Kurt. He repositioned himself and Kurt brought his hands to his hips to help steady him. He placed his feet on the couch beside Kurt’s thighs and squatted down, sinking back down Kurt’s hard cock. Holding himself on Kurt’s chest, Blaine lifted up and then slid back down, grinding his hips against Kurt’s, wanting him as deep as possible. 

“God, I love your cock,” Blaine moaned, rolling his hips against Kurt’s. “So fucking big. Feels so good..”

Kurt looked up at him, his grip tight as Blaine continued the pace, lifting himself, moving up and down slightly before sliding all the way down. He kept moving, increasing his pace until he did nothing but slam up and down, the springs in the couch aiding his movements. He cried out at each thrust, Kurt’s cock reaching deep inside him. 

Kurt pulled him down to kiss him, sliding his tongue alongside Blaine’s. He locked his arms around Blaine’s neck, holding him down and restricting his movement. Locking their eyes together, Kurt put his feet on the ground and began to thrust, hips snapping up against Blaine’s ass. Gasping, Blaine could do nothing but stay still as Kurt pounded up into him. 

Blaine moaned. “I need to come, Kurt. Please…” Kurt nodded and Blaine reached for his cock, stroking himself as Kurt continued thrusting up into him. A minute and a couple of hard thrusts later, Blaine fell over the edge, his cum spilling over his hand and onto Kurt’s stomach. 

“Keep fucking me,” Blaine encouraged him. He reached for his cum on Kurt’s stomach, smearing some on his fingers and moved his hand to Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt’s tongue darted out, tasting Blaine. He sucked on his fingers as he continued to fuck into him. His movements became more erratic as he edged closer and closer, his stomach clenching, his balls tightening. A few more deep hard thrusts and he came with a shout, spilling his cum deep inside Blaine’s ass. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hands and intertwined their fingers. He moved up and down on Kurt’s cock, milking him as he continued to spurt up into him. 

Once they came down from their high, they heard the cheers of a very pleased crowd. 

Blaine laughed and leaned forward, kissing Kurt. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you so much.” Kurt shifted a bit underneath Blaine. He wrapped his arms about Blaine’s back, holding him close. “Wow… we actually did that.”

Blaine laughed and nodded. “I’d definitely say we ended the weekend with a bang.”

They stayed still, arms wrapped around one another until they felt calm enough to separate. They cleaned themselves up as best they could and redressed. Hand in hand, they headed out of the building, walking past Sebastian without a word. 

“Now, what do you say we take a nice warm relaxing bath together and sleep before we head back?” Kurt asked Blaine as they walked back towards the hotel.

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine stopped and tugged Kurt closer. He pressed their lips together. “And thanks for that. It was perfect.”

Kurt grinned and shrugged. “Well, the pleasure was mine.” He winked. “Though, I’m not sure a repeat is in our future any time soon. It was fun, don’t get me wrong, and so, so hot, but, to be honest, I’m exhausted.” He took a deep breath. “And… I prefer having you all to myself.”

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded. “Me too.”

“Though, Sebastian’s disappointment was quite satisfying.”

Blaine laughed.


End file.
